


Lawrence Made You Happy

by Magpiedance



Series: Endings - (BTD) [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Chemical Lobotomy, Imprisonment, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: An alternate ending. Lawrence makes you happy, forever.





	Lawrence Made You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I only just discovered these games and I love them even though I'm a wuss who's squicked by gore, whoops!
> 
> I thought I might try my hand at a few alternate endings of my own with more headfuckery and less eviscerations. :)

“It's okay,” he said. “It's okay.”

You were frightened, but you said nothing. What could you have said, in that situation?

He said “I can't let you go,” and brushed his thumb over your cheek to catch your tears, “but I can make it so you don't mind.”

And he did.

You took what he gave you and it was wonderful.

You spend your days now in a comfortable haze where everything is always fine and nothing ever hurts.

You have no concept of how long you've been in his care but long enough that you've fallen into a routine. Lawrence takes care of everything. He washes you, and brushes your teeth. He combs your hair. He makes your meals.

You can't seem to manage cutlery any more but he doesn't mind. He spoon feeds you every time, and wipes your mouth for you when you are done.

You love the rainy nights, where his eyes get bright, and he sits you in his lap by the window. You rest your head on his chest and listen to the staccato patter of rain on glass as you rise and fall with his every breath.

Or the nights where he brings home a new book so he sits you up in bed and reads to you. You can never follow the story he's telling, but the sound of his voice is so soothing.

Some nights, when he is feeling particularly relaxed, he undresses you and pushes his fingers inside. He finds that spot inside of you that makes you _drip_ and massages it for hours. He opens his mouth for you, to drink down everything you have. He takes care of you so very well, and never worries about himself.

It's only on the bad nights, where you can feel the stress and sadness vibrating off of him, that's when he pushes you down on the bed and presses himself inside of you. Even then; so gentle, always gentle.

He says “It's okay right, you don't mind?” And his tears drip onto your face.

You lift your hands to try to comfort him but you can't seem to remember how. You thread your fingers into his hair and try to tell him how soft, how pretty it is.

The most you can mange is: “Y-yell... ow...”

His voice breaks on a sob then, and he looks at you with such adoration, such veneration. As though you were special. As though you were precious.

You love the moments between you like this. As you love every moment with him. And every moment without him. Every moment is wonderful.

You feel- is this happy? You decide you must be happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hogmanay!


End file.
